


Grievances

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: A blast from the past in Sinne's childhood





	

He stood there, neck craned up at the gentle giant before him. The young boy, who you may or may not currently know as Sinne, was ready to break him. When he stooped down to speak with him, he'd poke the giant in the eyes, push him, and make a run for it. He had it all planned out... The giant never kneeled.

Nervousness in his features, he looked down upon the small Sinne, a light smile twitching at his lips.

"Young One, my name is Pieta. I shall be you mentor and caretaker from this point on. I am truly sorry for the loss of your grandfather."

At his words, Sinne graced his newly appointed mentor with a smile, replying, "No, you aren't."

That seemed to be a blow stronger than a poke to the eyes as Pieta stumbled, taken aback.

"Why would you say something like that?" He stuttered.

"Well, I'm not wrong, am I?"

"Yes, you are very wrong, Young One."

"Well, what good is sorry going to do me? Not gonna bring him back, so your sentiments are quite unnecessary." He had made his way around Pieta and to the door. "Anyway, I'll be taking my leave now, I want you out of my house by the time I get back," Sinne gave one last look with a smirk, "wish I could say nice to meet you. Toodles!"

With that, the door slammed shut, leaving Pieta alone in the foreign house. He took a deep breath, truly alone with his thoughts. He could feel the young child trying to read him the entire time. Should He really leave? He couldn't just leave the child to his own devices, but he could clearly tell he wasn't wanted. 

He decided he'd figure it out later, and got to work scouring the icebox for whatever ingredients he could find. He could at least cook the poor boy some food before leaving, at least.


End file.
